Kurai
by charlycatz
Summary: A loner follows two Digi-Destined and one of them finds out that there is more to the loner than she shows. To be continued as a separate story!


**Hey! This is for the Diversity Challenge 'Section D. No.79.' Hope you enjoy! This will be continued as a separate story so do not worry about it ending as a cliff hanger!  
>DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!<strong>

* * *

><p>It's a normal school day and I enter my classroom where I see everyone talking in groups having completely different conversations. I walk to the back corner closest to the window and place my bag underneath my desk. No one notices me since I'm the loner in the class; the one who never hangs round with others because I don't fit in.<p>

I sit down and take my book out and start to read for a bit until someone interrupts me.

"Hey! Why are you always reading? It's not class yet." It was Daisuke, the class clown and jerk.

"Because I can." I reply quietly and keep reading my book.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He says and turns around to be with his friends. Every day he looks at me and asks me that. I don't know why but it's just him I guess.

After about ten minutes of reading I look up and notice Takeru and his girlfriend Hikari talking about something, I'm not a mind reader or anything but I could tell that something's up. Their other friend Daisuke is talking to some other jerks while the two lovebirds are talking with hush voices to each other. It's weird because they're normally happy and cheerful around each other but this time they look dead serious about it. They decide to go outside and being me I follow them, not drawing any attention to myself.

They walk to the back of the building and I hide behind a bush, watching them talk to each other but this time I can hear them.

"We can't just keep leaving class to do this. I know it's important but-"

"Please Takeru? If we don't do this then-"

"No Hikari, we can't. It's not right." _What are they talking about? They've only missed two lessons but why is he making such a fuss about it?_

"You know we have to protect them and in school time is the best time for us to do that." _Protect who?_

"It is for them but not us. I know it's selfish but we need to not be too suspicious. One wrong move and we're busted."

"I know but I don't want them to suffer any longer. I can't just hope that he won't attack them because he will and it will be our fault for not saving them." _He?_

"Don't you remember that my crest is hope? Everything's going to be okay; Patamon won't let anything happen to Gatomon. I know he won't." _Who are they and what's a crest?_

"Fine. But as soon as the bell goes we're going straight there."

"Right and we can't tell Davis, remember that."

"I will." They start to walk back to class and I try to take in everything they just said. I get up from behind the bush and start to walk back to class.

As I enter everyone was still in their groups and Daisuke has joined Hikari and Takeru's conversation. I sit down and pick up my book until Takeru walks up to me.

"Can I speak to you for a second please?" I look up and notice how serious his face his. "Outside."

"What for?" I put my book back down and stand up, my eyes staring straight at his.

"I need to talk to you, that's all." He replies and I simply stare at him.

"Why can't we talk here?" I ask; I don't fall for things easily, especially from people who I never talk to.

"Because I need to speak with you in private." He replies and I can tell that he's getting impatient.

"Fine." I walk past him and head outside our classroom. Our teacher will come in ten minutes so I decide to walk to the top of the stairs and stop to turn around and see him.

"Is here okay?" I ask with crossed arms and he stops right in front of me and nods.

"Did you follow Kari and me outside?" He asks and I don't show any signs of a response.

"No." That's all I say and he looks at me closely.

"Are you sure because I heard someone follow us." He replied trying to convince me.

"Did you turn around to see where the noise came from or are you just trying to be awkward and blame anyone you can?" Now that I think of it what I said was quite harsh but it's all I can think of.

"Then why did you leave class?" He asks me and I already know what to say.

"I went to the toilet."

"I didn't think it took that long to go."

"I'm a girl so you can't tell me how long I should spend in the toilet when you don't go the same one." He looks down and creates fists with his hands.

"Just stay away from us. You got it?" He replies. _What have I done to be told that? He doesn't know that it was me to begin with._

"It's not like I'm going to start hanging around with people anyway." I reply and he looks up in confusion only to find me standing to the side of him.

"Why are you always alone?" He asks.

"Because no human knows what it's like to be me." I walk off and the last thing I hear is my name.

"Kurai." My name could be mistaken as a boy's name but I don't care, I like what it means more than anything. _Dark._ Just like my soul.


End file.
